


Ways to Go

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: A unnatural lack of homophobic people, Boarding School, F/F, F/M, High School, Lesbians and straights and bisexuals and gays, Teachers that don't suck, or assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just an average group of teens*I'm bad at summarys





	Ways to Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody's favorite, I had an idea and didn't know what to write after it also I- Allisa

  I waited at my homeroom for my friend Liz to show up.

   I had been waiting for about 5 minutes and began to walk into class when a loud "wait up," shouted from behind her. I spun around to see Liz running down the hallway, tripping over the air as she ran towards me.

 "Look who decided to show up," I says, sarcasm strong in my voice. As I begins walking into my 10th grade homeroom, Mr. Greenfield I read walking into the already filled classroom. Grabbing one of the last seats in the back, bookbag on the ground. Liz, grabs the seat right next to me, hitting the chair with her knees as she tries to get into the chair.  
"Having trouble there?" I ask, turning to see who we sat around.  
"I thought you loved me," "forever my love till our last days," we joke before turning to see our teacher doing rolecall and I toss my water bottle between my hands


End file.
